


From Below

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But also, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Ren bottoms, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to be all of Aoba's as Aoba is all of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Below

When Aoba gets excited, Ren gets excited, too.

Not that Ren can't emote all of his own accord, but it does make him happy when Aoba's happy, be it in general or about something specific. (He likes to be the one to influence Aoba's happiness, but that doesn't happen all the time, which is okay). Aoba's good moods influence Ren's-- especially when it's like this.

When Aoba's kissing him all excitedly, kicking the door shut behind them as he nudges Ren back, back, back, makes sure he doesn't trip over the coffee table and gets him to the bed. Ren flops back when Aoba's hands press him to do so, and Aoba climbs over his hips to straddle him, humming little delightful noises as he presses a flurry of kisses all over Ren's skin. His fingers card through Ren's hair, so gentle in the action, but his lips run sinfully over his neck, sucking kisses to Ren's neck that make him gasp and groan, turn his head to the side so Aoba can have more space to work with.

Aoba's hips grind mercilessly down on him as he works on painting Ren's throat with mouth-sized expressions of his love, his want, and Ren struggles not to toss Aoba off-balance as he jerks his hips up to meet Aoba's, to relieve the ache settling in his loins. He's desperate, but he loves when they take their time, loves when he can let Aoba indulge in loving him like this, physically.

"Hey, Ren," Aoba whispers breathily, dragging his lips up to the edge of Ren's jaw, where he nibbles with his teeth and earns a little shudder from Ren, who turns to capture Aoba's mouth in a wet kiss. Aoba licks his tongue against Ren's, tastes him quickly, then pulls back, lips slick with saliva that isn't just his own, and the sight (and thought) makes Ren groan in the back of his throat as he watches Aoba watch him.

"Wanna try something different tonight?" Aoba asks quietly, sliding his palm over Ren's clothed chest, in an action that seems more chaste and affectionate than lascivious like Aoba's prior kisses; their hips are still grinding together, though, in slow little rocks, so maybe it isn't as innocent as Ren thinks it is.

Anyway. Right. He has to answer Aoba.

Something different? It seems like an odd request, but if Aoba wants to do it, Ren has no qualms with giving it a try. "Okay," he breathes out, and hopes he doesn't look too confused as he tacks on, "Like what?"

Aoba smiles at the agreement, leaning in to kiss Ren. There's a difference in it now, as he's not desperately jamming his tongue into Ren's mouth (which Ren likes, but he likes other kinds of kisses, too), but moreso taking his time with it, tasting every inch of Ren's mouth with a soft moan that Ren greedily swallows up. He strokes Ren's chest through his shirt, moving to press his hips down in a _hard_ grind, which provokes a powerful jump from Ren's hips in turn, and Aoba grunts as he's tossed upwards a bit, further against Ren's mouth.

When Aoba pulls away this time, it's slow, deliberate, so Ren can watch the saliva bridge between their mouths stretch and break when Aoba gets too far from Ren's face. He's got this look in his eyes, something that makes Ren want to rut harder against him, makes Ren want to whine under this intense gaze that Aoba's aiming right at him.

"Do you want to try being on the bottom?" Aoba asks, and Ren feels his eyes go wide, which Aoba chuckles at, leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

"We don't have to," he immediately assures, and Ren does not know how Aoba can be so generous to him, really. How Aoba can brush aside an idea like that with little more than a shrug, if Ren does not will what Aoba desires, and Ren suddenly feels very spoiled, very loved. Aoba is too much, everything wonderful, and he's all Ren's, which makes him want to groan.

He wants to be all of Aoba's as Aoba is all of his.

He nods, and Aoba blinks at him, owlishly, apparently expecting that Ren's answer was going to be a no; if Aoba wants something, Ren wants to give it to him. That's how most things work, in situations like these. And if Aoba wants to fuck him, well, Ren figures it can't be a _bad_ thing, since Aoba always seems to enjoy it on the receiving end.

"Really?" Aoba asks, perched over Ren in a manner that makes his long hair, let down for the day, spill over his shoulders, tickling Ren a little bit. "Ren, are you sure? If you don't want to, we won't--"

Ren nods, nods for a long time, looking up at Aoba-- he's sometimes not so good with eye contact, but right now, when it's him and Aoba, something this important, Ren can't look anywhere but Aoba's beautiful eyes, wishing to convey all that he can with just a glance.

But, he adds with his words, "I really want to. Aoba," he breathes, and reaches his hands up to slide his palms over Aoba's shoulders, his chest, tries to coax Aoba closer to him so they can share a few more kisses. "I want it," he says, quieter, and his face burns a little with the admission, but the little groan Aoba makes at the statement makes it feel worth it. Ren worries his lower lip as he looks up at Aoba, who seems perfectly content in watching Ren become a squirming, embarrassed mess below him, and Ren almost speaks up about it, but Aoba finally pulls back, whipping off his shirt before he works on hauling Ren up and yanking his top off.

Aoba kisses him fiercely once he's got Ren's shirt off, balling it up and throwing it off the side of the bed. Ren's hands slide up Aoba's exposed sides, smoothing over his warm, bare skin, and Aoba makes a groan into their wet kisses, swirling his hips down as he sits over Ren's cock, riling him up with the least bit of effort-- it might be embarrassing, if it were anyone else, but Aoba always makes Ren like this, he's just too good.

" _Aoba_ ," Ren moans quietly, and Aoba nods, understanding without Ren even needing to say anything else. Aoba moves to undo his own belt, his fly, before he gets up off Ren, only so he can shuck off his jeans and briefs, nearly tumbling out of them as he kicks them aside.

Then his hands are on Ren, eagerly getting his pants open. The damp patch on Ren's underwear is just too tantalizing for Aoba, and he leans in to mouth Ren though his boxers, an action that makes Ren's back arch high, a moan tear out of him as he tries not to slam his hips up into Aoba's face. His hot mouth feels so delicious, mouthing the shape of Ren's erection as he widdles Ren's jeans off and tosses them to their pile of messy clothes in the corner, where everything else is getting thrown.

"You're really hard, Ren," Aoba says quietly, almost a purr, almost so soft that Ren doesn't hear it, but he does, and he drops his head back, grunting as he feels Aoba peel off his boxers and tossing them with a flick of his wrist, greeted with the wonderful sight of Ren's drooling cock standing proud from his hips, eager for more of Aoba's touch.

Aoba moves to kneel on the bed, then, licking his lips a little as he looks to Ren, smiling at Ren's red face, his chest heaving with his aroused panting. Ren feels a little embarrassed, but not enough to try and hide-- he wants Aoba so badly it almost _hurts_ , but then again, that might just be his erection aching for attention, too.

"Ren," Aoba says, and it's not alluring or teasing, it's a normal tone. Ren stares up at him, curious, and tries not to writhe around, not wanting to be a distraction from what Aoba wants to tell him.

Aoba leans in, smoothing Ren's bangs back from his face, pressing a loving little kiss to Ren's forehead that makes Ren feel surprised with the sudden affection, looking to Aoba with wide eyes.

"You're still sure? It's okay--"

Ren nods quickly, his hands moving to settle up on Aoba's waist, not so much a lascivious action but one of comfort. "I still want to," he promises, his voice a little breathy, but he's serious, and Aoba can tell. Aoba grants him a quick kiss on the lips before he rolls off Ren, just for a moment, to dig around under the bed with one of his hands, tongue poking out between his teeth in concentration as he searches blindly with his fingers.

Ren tries to scoot close to him, but Aoba gives him a glare. "Don't-- I'm already close to falling off," he warns, and Ren stays put on his back, looking to Aoba quietly. "I just-- wait, I think I found it," he mumbles, pulling himself up and tossing the bottle of lube up on the bed before he reaches back down again, this time with both hands. It takes a couple moments longer, but eventually Aoba flops back up on the bed, tossing a condom on the bed before he sits up on his knees, smiling at Ren as he reaches to tie his hair up, preparing himself first.

"It can stay down," Ren tells him, and doesn't want to tell Aoba about how beautiful he looks with it down-- it's pretty when it's up, too, but there's just something about when Aoba takes out his ponytail... But he keeps these things to himself, because he doesn't want to embarrass Aoba to the point of not continuing; he's _really_ hard, his cock reminds him with a painful throb as he eyes Aoba's pale neck, and Ren can't help but reach down and squeeze himself, worrying his lower lip as he watches Aoba finish tying up his hair.

"It gets in my face," Aoba says as he ties the elastic around for the final time, hands dropping as he looks to Ren, and chuckles a little at the sight of him. Ren licks his lips, watching Aoba grab the lube before he slides up close to Ren, between his legs, and starts kissing his way down Ren, starting with his collarbones. Aoba's hands shoo Ren's from his cock as he makes his way down Ren's chest, his stomach, giving his hipbones a little nibble that makes Ren choke out a little noise of delight, enjoying the burst of sensation.

" _Aoba_ , I--" Ren gasps out as Aoba presses wet kisses at the base of his cock, hips bucking up into the feeling of Aoba's mouth, so near to where he needs Aoba the most, but Aoba doesn't indulge him, not yet. Instead, Ren hears the distinct ' _click_ ' of a cap opening, feels Aoba's hand leave his skin for just a moment, before there's another ' _click_ ' and one of Aoba's hands at his backside, parting his cheeks lewdly. It's embarrassing, but not enough for Ren to ask Aoba to stop, and he waits for something to happen.

Except nothing is jammed inside him, Aoba's not even trying to put any fingers in him apparently. He's just kissing up the side of Ren's cock, giving the head a little suck, and _that's_ when he slides a slick finger over Ren's hole, the foreign sensation making Ren yelp and tense up, head to toe. It's not bad, it was just... unexpected, he supposes.

Aoba looks extremely worried, though, and Ren frowns when Aoba asks him, "Do you want to stop?"

" _No_ ," Ren nearly whines, because he really wants this, really wants to do this, for him and Aoba both. "I was only surprised," he admits, bites his lip before he asks in a smaller voice, "Could... could you say when you're going to do it?"

Aoba shoots him a little smile, pressing a loving little kiss to Ren's belly as he nods. "I'll tell you, okay," he agrees, moving his hand to wrap around Ren's cock, stroking him a few times with slow swipes of his hands, so wickedly good that Ren has to tilt his head back and groan, buck his hips up into Aoba's hand a few times.

He's getting pretty into it when Aoba's hand at his ass gives a little wiggle, a warning, and Aoba gets Ren's attention with a little nuzzle into the inside of his thigh, a kiss there. "I'm-- it's gonna go in, okay? Just one," he promises, his hand moving from Ren's cock to his stomach, petting him there a little, which feels nice and soothing, so Ren doesn't protest (even though he's so hard he could probably cry).

"Okay," Ren answers, shakily, and he moves one of his hands to sit over Aoba's on his belly. Aoba hums, and then there's that feeling of his slick fingertip, sliding carefully around the ring of muscle that Ren is trying really, _astoundingly_ hard not to clench, before it slips inside.

It's... weird. It feels weird. Ren doesn't actually know what to make of it, honestly. He's biting his lip, trying to focus on not clenching around Aoba's finger, just sitting there inside him. _Inside him_. That's a weird thought, even. But it must be appealing, it must get better, so Ren waits, squeezing Aoba's hand tight.

"Gonna move a little," Aoba warns, looking up to Ren again. "Feel okay?"

Ren nods, licking his lips. "It's odd," he admits, and quickly adds, "but not bad. You can move."

So Aoba starts with the careful motion of sliding his finger out, and that's weird, _really_ weird; Ren is suddenly reminded of bedpans and catheters, which are not sexy at all, and he yelps out Aoba's name, twisting sheepishly. Aoba stops, hand out, and looks at Ren with great worry, stroking his thumb against the skin of Ren's abdomen to calm him down.

"You okay? Was it hurting?" Aoba asks, and Ren is beginning to feel embarrassed enough that he wants to hide, wants to throw his face into the pillows and burrow under the covers. He's being ridiculous about this-- Aoba's never acted like this when Ren's preparing him, it can't be as big a deal as he's making it out to be.

"Ren..." Aoba warns, but he sounds nervous, and Ren quickly shakes his head, lifting his hips for a moment to readjust himself on the bed.

"It-- it felt weird," Ren says softly, and quietly spreads his legs a little wider. "Does it-- it doesn't always feel like that, right?"

Aoba stares at him for a moment, trying to process what Ren is asking, before he gives a little laugh, dragging himself up over Ren to kiss him. It's reassuring, it's comforting, and Ren lets himself get lost in the feeling of Aoba's tongue stroking against his own, swallowing Aoba's delightful little hums with great satisfaction in doing so.

"It's pretty weird, huh," Aoba mumbles against Ren's lips, smiling. Ren still feels like he might die of embarrassment, but Aoba doesn't sound mad, so he tries not to beat himself up too much about it.

"Do you still want to try?"

Ren looks at Aoba, at his sweet smile as he waits for Ren to answer-- Ren knows any answer he gives will be fine, mostly, but he doesn't want to stop. He wants to be able to do this, it means something to him that he can't quite explain outwardly, but nonetheless. He's not a quitter, as he's heard Aoba say in regards to him many times, and Ren swallows as he nods his head.

Aoba smiles a little at that, kissing each of Ren's cheeks with great love before he slides back down between Ren's legs. He slicks up his hand with a little more lube, and sucks a few kisses into Ren's inner thighs, hard enough to leave marks, and Ren is already raring to try again when that attention starts up; Aoba's too good at this.

"Here we go," Aoba warns again, and Ren grunts as he feels Aoba's finger trace him a few times before sliding inside. This time, Ren doesn't try to squirm away when Aoba moves in and out of him, thrusting his finger in at a slow, easy pace, just for Ren to get used to the feeling for later on. It's not exactly pleasurable, not in the sense that Aoba sucking his dick is, for example, but it's not like something Ren wants to escape-- it's so-so. Ren figures it's because it's only part one of a several part process, so he tries to relax, tries to focus on Aoba's mouth, peppering kisses over his hips and cock and thighs as he works Ren open, slow and careful.

When Ren feels himself relaxing, just a little bit, Aoba seems to notice it, too, because he lifts his head up to look to Ren, smiling reassuringly. "How about two? Can you handle two?" Aoba asks, and Ren sinks his teeth into his lower lip, careful not to draw blood as he gives a slow nod. He doesn't know if he's ready or not, but Aoba's being so gentle to him, so loving, Ren figures two fingers can't be that bad. If Aoba handles it nearly _daily_ , Ren probably can, too, he decides, and gives another nod, more sure.

So Aoba warns him right before he does it, tells him, "Here's two," before he presses fingers one and two up against his hole, letting them sink in--

Oh, okay. Okay, _that_ one kind of hurts. That's _tight_.

Ren swallows-- gulps, more accurately-- down the sound of discomfort that wants to come out of his throat. They've been doing this for awhile now, Aoba stretching Ren out like this, and Ren can only imagine how desperate Aoba is, how badly he wants to just throw Ren down and take him. Which, Ren is really glad Aoba isn't doing, because just this, his _two fingers_ , makes Ren's ass feel tight and sore and he feels really weird, why does Aoba put up with this--

"Ren?"

He swallows, thickly, and makes sure his voice isn't going to come out with a tone of distaste as he spits out a quick, "Keep going."

But Aoba's hand inside him pauses, sits, and Ren sort of wants to yell; he wants this over with so he can just have Aoba inside him, have Aoba loving him and not think about the fact that god it honestly feels like he needs to--

"If you want to stop, you _need_ to tell me, Ren. Right away." Aoba tells him seriously, in his This Is Not A Joke tone that makes Ren whimper, just a little bit, in the back of his throat. It's not that he wants to _stop_ , he just doesn't like the feeling so much, but it'll fade, right? It has to! Aoba likes this, and that kind of means Ren should, too, right?

Ren takes in a little breath, shudders when Aoba's fingers shift inside him with the way Aoba's wrist moves, and he tells him, "I don't-- please keep going, Aoba," in a soft voice, desperate.

Aoba seems to wait a few moments more, making sure Ren isn't going to tell him nevermind, get your hand out of my ass, let me top. But Ren is quiet, and Aoba supposes it really is okay, so he continues, working his two fingers now in and out of Ren with as much care as he can.

Ren lifts a hand up to his mouth, focuses on biting on his first two knuckles at the feeling of Aoba's fingers moving in and out of him. It's... getting better, slowly but surely, but it aches a bit, probably because Ren's never been stretched like this before in his short, human life. But it's not something he wants to say stop to-- it really isn't that bad, and he hopes as Aoba keeps working on him that it'll feel better and better, and--

Well. He's kind of started rocking his hips a little, working with the movements of Aoba's hand, and that's kind of nice. He feels full, but it's pretty good, actually, especially when he knows that it's _Aoba_ that's filling him up, treating him with so much love, it makes Ren's heart hurt.

His cock has gone a little flaccid, and he reaches down with his other hand to work on that, stroking himself shakily while Aoba's fingers work him open, slowly stretching him more and more, reaching deeper with each nudge of his fingers inside of Ren. He's so gentle that even the ache of the initial stretch isn't bothering Ren much anymore, and he finds himself panting, drooling around the fist half in his mouth as he jerks himself off to the feeling of Aoba fingering him.

"Ren," Aoba murmurs, sounding a little more lustful than before-- Ren figures this is getting to him, the display of Ren getting off to the sensation of only fingers in him. "One more," Aoba tells him quietly, "one more, then--"

"Yeah," Ren grunts, nodding a little. He strokes himself as Aoba goes for three fingers, three entire digits to press inside of his asshole, and--

Oh, no. That _really_ hurts. That's more than Ren was expecting.

He makes a little noise, a whine, and tries to count it towards the fact he's still jerking himself off, slower strokes, but that's still happening. He doesn't want Aoba to stop, they're so close to getting what they both want, and Ren can deal with it, he can, he can...!

Aoba's fingers spread, stretch him, and Ren gasps out, whimpers out, "Aoba!" that is a bit too high-pitched to be with pleasure. Aoba's fingers stop moving immediately, and Ren wants to yell in frustration, not with Aoba but with _himself_. He's being too ridiculous, acting up too much over something very miniscule, but god, that was just... just too much.

"Ren?"

"I-- I am fine," Ren stammers out, sucking in a few breaths. "Go ahead."

"Ren..." Aoba sounds worried, and Ren doesn't want that-- he'll be okay if it's Aoba, he tells himself. Aoba's always good to him, and they're this far into it... Ren wants it. Badly.

He just needs to make it a little more.

" _Please_ , Aoba," Ren implores, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice. He hears Aoba sigh a little, but suddenly there's something new happening down there, with the feeling of Aoba's fingers working inside of him.

Aoba's sucking at his cock now, too. Not deepthroating-status or anything crazy, but lapping at the head gently as he presses his fingers deeper into Ren, seemingly nudging for something-- Ren doesn't care what, because he's much more involved with pumping his erection firmly, moaning at the feeling of Aoba's hot, slick mouth around the head of his cock, tongue sliding over Ren's fingers every now and then. It's so fucking hot, so _good_ , Ren is _over_ the ache in his ass, just as long as he can be like this with Aoba, he doesn't care anymore, he just wants--

"I need it," Ren gasps out, hips shuddering as he tries to rock into Aoba's mouth a little more, and the movement makes Aoba's fingers shift in the most beautiful way, wrenching a strangled noise out of him as Aoba touches some part inside that makes his stomach jolt, makes his cock twitch and pleasure jolt through him-- he can't wait anymore.

"Re--" Aoba's trying to ask, but Ren moans, frustrated, needing, and rolls his hips roughly, getting Aoba's fingers to do that trick again, and he chokes out his euphoria, nearly sobbing out for his lover.

"Aoba, Aoba," Ren begs, pleads, literally unable to keep himself from wiggling, writhing, needing Aoba more than anything in his entire life, ever. "Please-- please, put it in," he whispers, shakily, and he doesn't know if he's ever felt this needy in his whole life, but he knows that he needs Aoba, now, _immediately_.

"Okay," Aoba whispers with a little smile, pecking a kiss to Ren's cock as he slowly withdraws his fingers out of Ren. "Okay, Ren. Relax," he whispers, leaning over Ren to kiss him quickly before he finds the condom in the crumpled bedsheets. He focuses on putting it on with a decent amount of care, but Ren's squirming and whimpering makes Aoba just want to _hurry_ , to get inside him and be able to take him, his first experience like this.

Finally, finally, he's ready. Aoba strokes himself a little, to full hardness, and Ren watches, eager, in need. Aoba's cock looks so good, even with the condom on, and Ren would probably ask to suck him off, if he wasn't so desperate to experience this, to feel Aoba inside of him for the first time. Just thinking that makes him feel a little nervous, but more excited, and he spreads his legs wide, making room for Aoba to seat himself there, using a hand to guide his cock to Ren's hole.

The feeling of Aoba's cock there is a new one, but Ren is so wanting of it, he can't think about much other than the fact he wants Aoba inside him right now, more than anything, he might seriously die if Aoba doesn't hurry up, _please_ \--

"Relax, Ren," Aoba soothes softly, and Ren feels a flush take over his face as he realizes all those things have just spilled from his mouth. Aoba leans in and kisses him again, with lots of tongue, just as Ren likes. Ren's arms wrap around Aoba's shoulders, anchoring himself as he feels Aoba's hips move forward, and then--

Oh.

 _Oh_.

It's so unreal, just from the moment it goes in.

It hurts but it's _good_ \-- it's an ache that Ren doesn't have to squirm away from because he knows it's Aoba, Aoba filling him up and giving him absolutely everything he ever could, the most intimate thing he can, and a moan bubbles out of Aoba as he presses his face into Ren's shoulder. He slowly sinks inside, balls deep, and sits there while Ren pants and whines and groans, twitching around him, adjusting.

" _Aoba_..." Ren sighs, and he carefully moves his legs up to hook around Aoba's hips, to keep Aoba seated deep inside him. It's a little sore, but it's ignorable-- Aoba did a good job of preparing him, he knows, and he's come to believe that it's just like this at the beginning, a pinch of pain to go with a mindblowing amount of pleasure.

"Are-- is it okay?" Aoba whispers, pressing the softest kisses against Ren's shoulder, against Ren's collarbone, before he lifts his head up and looks down to Ren.

Ren thinks he's never seen Aoba look more beautiful.

"It's perfect," he tells Aoba, and he really means it. He shakily lifts one of his hands to tuck a bit of Aoba's hair behind his ear, smiling at him quietly as they lie there together like that, connected so intimately, words can't even describe how wonderful Ren feels.

"I'm--" Aoba tries to say, then sighs, the noise tailing off with a little groan. "Can I move? Are you okay?"

Ren nods, kind of eager, and holds Aoba tight, giving his hips a little wiggle that makes both of them sigh-- he likes that they can both get off  by feeling good together. " _Aoba_ ," he whispers this time, desperation thick in his tone, and Aoba gives a responding little hum in turn.

Ren feels the flexing of Aoba's body as he begins to move, very slow, very gentle. He doesn't want to fuck Ren (maybe not yet), he just wants to be with him like this for a bit, deep inside, unable to tell where he starts and Ren begins. Ren thinks this is mindblowingly good, better than anything, better than a hot towel when he gets out of the bath, or the taste of Aoba's kisses right after he brushes his teeth-- really, the drag of Aoba's cock sliding in and out of him is _amazing_ , and he makes sure Aoba knows.

" _Aoba_..." He groans, dragging out each syllable, hoping his emotion can convey that which he can't speak. Ren isn't sure if he can properly tell Aoba how good it feels when he moves inside him, but he can't quite keep himself quiet, so that must mean something, right?

Aoba's voice is beautiful in his ear, high-pitched little sighs and groans as he works on his pace, trying to give Ren all that he can. Aoba's hand slithers down between them, stroking down Ren's belly to find his cock, oozing in Ren's excitement. When Aoba holds him there firmly, giving him a few quick strokes, Ren cries out, a ragged noise like " _ahn!_ " that goads Aoba on, make Aoba eager to please his lover, who deserves to feel good after he was so patient on behalf of Aoba's wishes.

" _Ren_ ," Aoba breathes against Ren's throat, nuzzling him there as he moves more quickly, thrusts into Ren with more, more, more all-around. Ren's panting is erotic as hell, his low grunts and desperate little noises all Aoba needs to hear to know he should keep going, should keep giving Ren all that he wants, deserves, _desires_.

"Ren," Aoba says again, nipping Ren's neck and Ren shudders, gasping out a sound. "You're my good boy, Ren," Aoba coos against his skin, and that's something Ren likes to hear, god, he wants to hear Aoba call him a good boy _all the time_ , even when they're not fucking, it makes him feel so whole and--

"Such a _good_ _boy_ , Ren," Aoba whispers, and his voice is getting a little shaky, moans slipping out between his words as he rocks into Ren, a particular thrust making Ren arch up and call out Aoba's name with absolute desperation. Ren feels so overwhelmed, so perfectly loved and whole, Aoba's love something he never wants to let go of--

Aoba rams into him, hard and unrelenting, now, jerking Ren off as he does it. Ren feels like he can't do anything but shudder and moan, accept the wonderful sensations Aoba has granted him, the love Aoba's giving him in the filthiest form, so wonderful, so good--

"My good boy-- Ren," Aoba grunts, and Ren nods numbly, resisting the animalistic urge to dig his fingers into Aoba's back, trying to anchor himself against Aoba while he's rocked and filled and fucked, it's so perfect, so good.

"Aoba," Ren blurts out, "I... I--" The words can barely form in his head, nonetheless, come out of his mouth. "Cl-- _oh, **Aoba**_ \--close!"

Aoba moans at that, licking a wet stripe up Ren's neck that makes him whimper-- Aoba's tongue is so hot and warm, it feels so good, no matter where it is on Ren's body. He feels Aoba's thrusts pushing him up further on the bed, which is fine, great, Aoba can rip him apart with his dick and Ren wouldn't be able to care, he just feels _too_ _good_.

"Re-- _uhn_ \-- _Ren_ ," Aoba stammers, giving Ren's cock a hard stroke, hard enough that Ren nearly blows it right there, but he clutches to Aoba, struggles to keep control, because he wants to come undone when Aoba tells him to, no matter how hard it is--

"Be a good boy," Aoba murmurs breathlessly against Ren's throat, trailing his lips up to Ren's ear to give it a little nip as he gives a punctual slam of his hips that makes Ren nearly yowl in delight. "Cum for me, Ren-- you've been needing it," he says, almost lovingly, almost like when he tells Ren it's okay that he doesn't know how to read the clock hanging in the kitchen, and Ren gasps, holding onto Aoba tight as he feels it building, too much--

He nearly screams through his orgasm, the stimulation from inside and out driving him absolutely insane, Ren thinks, as his cock spurts over Aoba's fingers. He can't stop rocking with Aoba's movements, not even when he's finished, wanting nothing more than to make sure Aoba gets as much as he-- this is for both of them.

Aoba whimpers a few times, pressing his face harshly into Ren's shoulder as he makes a loud cry. He goes stiff in Ren's arms, hips slamming into him in a frenzy as he finally finishes, buried deep inside. Ren rubs his hands over Aoba's back as Aoba rides out the euphoria, even though his hands are shaking and all he wants to do is lie down with Aoba and sleep for a few days, he feels that tired, but that means it was _good_.

"Aoba," Ren whispers, still panting, and Aoba grunts in acknowledgement, finally going slack. He's not that heavy, so Ren doesn't complain, just rubs his hands over Aoba's back, pressing a couple kisses to the top of his head as they both catch their breath, slowly but surely.

When Aoba has enough wits about him to set on cleaning up, he pulls out of Ren carefully, drawing a surprised yelp from Ren, who squirms back. Aoba laughs, kissing his head and telling him he's really too cute, before he bothers with the condom to tie off and throw away, stashing their goodies back under the bed.

Aoba flops back when he's finished, lying down with Ren. They're suffocatingly close, but it's nice, and Ren moves to sling his leg over Aoba's, settling close to him and nuzzling into Aoba's neck. He feels soreness blooming in his hips, his backside, but it's nothing unbearable, just a little uncomfortable at the most.

Besides, he _did it_ , Ren thinks proudly, smiling a hint into Aoba's skin.

"You okay?" Aoba asks, just as Ren's nearly nodding off, and Ren hums, nodding against him.

"I liked that," he mumbles, too tired to be embarrassed. "It felt good." He slurps up the drool threatening to drip out of the corner of his mouth. "We should do that more."

Aoba chuckles, which makes Ren jostle a little, resting nearly atop him. "We'll see how you feel in a little bit," he mumbles, and starts carding his fingers through Ren's hair, the loving gesture making Ren relax again, huddled close to Aoba.

"I love you," Ren tells him, because he does, and even if they did just _make_ love, he likes to say it, likes Aoba to know just how much Ren appreciates him.

Aoba smiles at the sentiment, turning to kiss Ren's forehead. "I love you, too, Ren," Aoba tells him fondly, then adds with a chuckle, "But I'm seriously about to fall asleep-- do you need anything?"

Ren just shakes his head, keeping close to Aoba. "Just rest," he tells him, and Aoba makes a drowsy snort, but doesn't say anything more.

So they fall asleep like that, and Ren loves absolutely every minute of it.

(He can't even be angry when he wakes up to go to the bathroom and feels the soreness radiating from his lower half, especially since Aoba brings him water and painkillers in apology.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote this goodbye I'm flinging myself into the sun.
> 
> edit (aug. 5th 2015): there have been SO many nice comments on this story, and I am very honored! ;v; I do not usually respond to comments because I'm worried it seems.. conceited or something like that, but I just wanted to thank all of you for being so kind to me! your comments mean so much to me (they absolutely make my day!) and I'm really glad my work could please any of you in the slightest! I hope to publish more RenAo because it's one of my favorite pairings-- if you ever have any ideas or suggestions, this is [my tumblr](http://www.absolutely-cancerous.tumblr.com) where I lurk the most (feel free to harass me about dmmd stuff in general too lmao).
> 
> anyway, thanks, and thanks again!


End file.
